


Drabbles: Behind the Games

by Reylm (Relyc)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relyc/pseuds/Reylm
Summary: collection of short stories involving the legendsnote: these are SFW and generally less than ~400 words per storyRequests are welcomed!
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader, Caustic | Alexander Nox/You, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader, Mirage | Elliott Witt/You, Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader, Octane | Octavio Silva/You, Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader, Revenant (Apex Legends)/You
Kudos: 88





	1. Return (Caustic/Reader)

There is uneasiness residing in you, but it subdues when you see him walking down the hall.

Caustic catches sight of you.

His arms open partly: a softness he rarely showed in public. You see your chance. You waste no time and run towards him before he could change his mind. Your eyes watering as you neared him. It feels like a weight was lifted off of your shoulders to finally have him back, even if it was only temporary. The force of your embrace makes Caustic take a step back, but he steadies you both before a bigger scene can be made.

The familiar scent of chemicals fills your senses.

Looking up, you see his green eyes crinkle with happiness. Even if his face remains mostly emotionless, you know he's pleasantly surprised to see you waiting for him. Your presence gave him a reminder of humility that often got lost during the games.

Caustic lets you stay clinging for a bit longer before you feel his hands on your arms trying to pry you off. It's a gentle force, but assertive, "Your absence has been duly noted.” He leans in closer and places a quick kiss on your cheek, his beard tickling your face. Caustic’s words make you melt. It was his way of saying he missed you and he’s no longer met with resistance as you take your arms off of him willingly.

You know his softness wouldn't last if you kept pushing it.

You pull away and only then notice the other Legends walking by, cautious to not bump into either of you. The notorious Mirage looking baffled at Caustic’s actions and immediately looks around at the others, gesturing towards you both. He opens his mouth to say something but gets smacked by Lifeline before he can speak. The rest pay no mind and Wattson even gives you a gleeful wave, happy he found peace with someone.

You know he'll be gone again soon for the Apex Games, but for now, you were just happy to have him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted some light-hearted drabbles to help myself feel better  
> (´∀｀)♡


	2. Comfort (Mirage/Reader)

The happy-go-lucky Mirage was just a disguise to cover underlying issues.

No one knew Mirage like Mirage did.

You know that. Even at this point, you still only saw a glimpse of the man hiding behind a facade. However, as the Apex Games went on, behind the scenes you began to see a more sullen version of him. A man who was slowly breaking.

He didn't have to say much for you to know that the games were a big toll on him. It was a literal bloodsport after all.

He had to put on a show for the fans and above all else, his mother.

"Mirage, you don't need to act okay, I'm here for you," your words are softly spoken. It takes a moment before he turns to look at you. As your eyes meet his, you can see the ache in them- the pain swirling around even as his face tries changing to hide it. A quick smirk to act like things are alright. He tries to shrug off the concern, "What? No no, I'm good. I'm...I'm good." Mirage tries hard to seem happy, but his tone gives him away.

It's full of heartache.

Instinctively, you reach out. You can't stand to see him like this. Between your hands, you gently hold his face. Nothing is spoken. In the silence, you slide back a few of his curly locks that fell forward and give a look of reassurance. You were always going to be here for him. Letting out a sigh, Mirage nestles against your touch: he knows he can't continue on like this. The smirk on his face has long faded, but it's been replaced with a sincere look of comfort. So long as you were by his side, he knew everything was going to be okay.

Even if it meant he had to fake it for a bit longer.


	3. Solace (Octane/Reader)

“We don’t have to if you don’t wanna, ya know?” his voice is soft, so much softer than normal- almost like it’s forbidden in this space of solitude between you and him. Never had Octane been so quiet.

You can’t bear to look up at him. Not yet. Your brows just furrow more and more, panic quickly filling you. You thought you were ready, but you’re not. This step isn’t one you were ready to make quite yet in the relationship, but you knew it was something Octane wanted. If you weren't willing, would he leave you? As a Legend he could have anyone he wanted.

Before you can fall deeper into the feeling, a warm hand comforts you. Instinctively, you nuzzle against it.

The warmth is soothing.

Cupping your face, Octane slowly forces it up so you can meet his gaze. His hazel eyes lack the normal confidence you were used to, instead replaced with worry. So much worry. He didn’t want to pressure you. And right now, it felt like he was as he watched you crumble in panic. Octane gives you a half-smile and presses his forehead against yours, allowing his scent to fully invade your space. It’s a mix of musk and cologne with a hint of alcohol, "Just breathe."

Octane gives you a moment before he pulls you closer to himself under the bedsheets: embracing you against his body in a consoling hug. While the night didn’t go as intended, Octane is just happy to be sharing it with you. You are a ray of sunshine in his life and a reminder every day that someone cares. A reminder that life wasn’t complete shit.

No one else made him feel this way.

“I love you.”

He wouldn't mind having to keep waiting or if it never happened, so long as you were a part of his life.


	4. Pork Chops (Mirage/Reader)

You know the easiest way to cheer of Mirage after a long day. It was something simple.

Pork chops.

You weren't the best cook and wouldn't dare try making a dessert from scratch, but this was one dish you could do.

It took _a lot_ of trial and error.

There were various ways to prepare the dish. One of Mirage’s favorites? Pan-seared. You start with a simple bone-in pork chop that came in a package labeled 'family size'. It wasn't. At least, not in this household. You usually ate one and Mirage would eat the rest throughout the night and if he didn't, he'd eat the rest for breakfast. It never bothered you.

Personally, it was endearing that he loved your cooking so much.

After braising both sides, its placed into a cast-iron skillet. It was a slow sear, but it gave time for you to make the sides. Mirage never cared too much for them. However, you know if you didn't make them, that grown man wouldn't be eating healthy. Often during the Apex Games, he'd eat whatever was easiest and only ate well when bumming a free meal off another Legend.

You knew the perfect sides: mash potatoes and an assortment of cooked vegetables.

As an extra little surprise, some homemade gravy to finish off the meal.

By the time everything is cooked, the front door opens and the first thing you hear is "Do I smell pork chops?" It doesn't take long before his head peeks into the kitchen and even though his face has a few new bruises and cuts, a smile takes over. "Babe, you're amazing," Mirage sits down at the table and lovingly, you scoop the vegetables onto his plate as he helps himself to the pork chops.

A kiss is placed onto his scruffy cheek.

"I know."


	5. Regret (Revenant/Reader)

He holds you steady with curious hands, ones that were ready to kill. As the cold digits explore your body, you try not wincing. Revenant’s metal nails are sharp. They constantly nick your soft flesh every time they move, leaving behind scrapes and cuts.

It is something he finds interesting.

His wandering hands finally settle. One hand slips to your neck, his fingers wrapping around it.

_ Skinbags are all the same. Too fragile for the burdens of life. One mistake and they die. Even with an attempt of being gentle, his gentleness isn’t gentle enough for human life. Never is. _

His grip tightens.

Perhaps today is the day that he finally kills you.

Fear rushes through your body. It’s hard to catch your breath with his grasp tightening by the second. As you squirm, struggling for air, Revenant watches. His emotionless eyes focus on your face. You try not to meet his gaze, but it’s the only thing in your view. Your hands feebly attempt to hold onto his metal frame, tears blurring your vision. This isn’t how you want to die.

Revenant applies pressure on your throat, focusing on your trachea. Your world dims.

As everything around you fades into darkness, you hear him say one last thing. 

_ Pathetic. _

He watches you go limp before his grip on your neck eases.

It’s not enough to kill you. Not this time. He can’t bring himself to go all the way. You are his prey and he grew fond of you. Reverse Stockholm syndrome? Perhaps. Perhaps that is why he is pathetic. For a few moments, Revenant sits at the edge of the bed watching you. Waiting.

It takes only a moment before you stir. But before you fully come through, he’s out of your house like a distant memory: one waiting to haunt you in the future days.

However, for now, you’ll get to live.


	6. Cold (Mirage/Reader)

_Why is it so cold?_

A shiver instinctively runs through your body. In a half-tired state, you grasp for blankets to cover up. To some shock, the blankets aren’t there. You fumble around a bit more, only to feel yourself and the sheets.

With a confused couple of blinks, your eyes slowly adjust to the darkness of the room. You can’t see much, but there is enough lighting to see the silhouette of a blanket cocoon nearby. You watch the bundle with a squint of drowsiness and annoyance. Coming from inside of it, there is soft snoring from the man you know all too well, Mirage. 

It would be a cute sight if you weren’t currently freezing.

The longer you sit awake, the more aware you are of how cold it is in the room. You’re not even sure how he managed to steal all of the blankets. You reach out and try tugging part of the covers free from the sleeping legend. Not a single budge. You try three more times, pulling a bit harder with each attempt, but all tries result in the same way. You let out a sigh. 

It looks like tonight you’ll be without covers. 

Giving up, you hug onto the bundle of blankets, doing your best to steal Mirage’s warmth. To your surprise, two arms spring out of the bundle and pull you closer. It’s a warm embrace that melts away any cold you felt. You feel his scruffy face nestle against yours. It’s only for a second before Mirage immediately jerks his face away and lets out a tired mumble, “Babe, why are you so chilly?” You cuddle closer.

When you get near him, a mischievous grin creeps onto your face. You reach out and place both frigid hands on each side of his face, earning a yelp from Mirage. They stay in place, even as he gives a soft wiggle to try escaping. In the dim light, his brown eyes watch you with a faux look of betrayal from your icy touch. It is safe to assume that he's giving you giant dejected eyes.

You give him a quick kiss on the lips, "Next time, don't steal all the blankets."


End file.
